


An angels laugh

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, No one can convince me otherwise, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, This was purely self indulgent, Tickle Fights, oikawa has a dorky laugh, rare pair love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Oikawa hates his laugh, Bokuto adores it.





	An angels laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, these two are such a cute ship and I love them, enjoy!

It was a lazy Friday night, some conspiracy theory show playing on the t.v. when Bokuto found himself, as he quite often did, staring at his boyfriend.

Oikawa was sitting on the edge of the couch, one leg tucked to his chest while the other hung loose, his hair was slightly messy and the freckles that danced across his nose and cheeks seemed to stand out under the tvs soft glow. He was wearing sleep shorts and one of Bokutos sweaters and was very engrossed in the show, his tongue even poking out a bit as he focused.

Oikawa, for all his flaws, was truly beautiful and Bokuto loved everything about him. He was tall and slender, his eyes calculating, piercing as if they could see right through you, and if Bokuto was honest he’d say they could… perfect for a setter he thought. He was vivacious, passionate, tenacious and ruthlessly unrelenting in his attempt to reach his goals and Bokuto would be lying if he said that those traits weren’t both admirable and unbelievably hot.

Another one of Oikawa’s wonderful traits was his laugh, his real laugh, not the one he used when he was in public but the one he used when he was alone or with a very select few because Oikawa hated it. Oikawa Tooru snorted, no matter how hard he tried to perfect his natural laugh he just couldn’t get rid of them. Now of course Bokuto absolutely adored the snorts, he thought they were the cutest things in the world but he’d turn blue trying to convince Oikawa of that so he didn’t try but he always tried to make the setter laugh which in all honesty was a very easy thing to do.

Bokuto shuffled over, wrapping his arm around Oikawa’s waist and rubbing at the thigh that was pressed to his chest.

“Is this movie boring you Kou-chan~?” Oikawa purred, letting his leg rest beside the other, allowing Bokuto to twist his body enough to face him.

“No, you’re just much more interesting.” Bokuto grinned as he gently pushed the other man onto his back, the show forgotten by the dork below him.

He ran his hands up his waist, around to his back then up the length of his arms, reveling in the way Oikawa shivered below him. He used one hand to pin Oikawa down, his thighs leaving his lower body trapped, the setter was much stronger than he looked but Bokuto was stronger.

He leaned down, admiring the shadows the tv glow cast across his face before he pressed his lips to the others neck and blowing hard. He heard the sound of the raspberry for only a brief second before Oikawa’s shrieks took over. Bokuto used his free hand to tickle his sides, and in no time Oikawa was laughing hard enough to snort, he had tears in the corner of his eyes as he squirmed.

“N-No! Kou-chan staaahhhpppp!” He laughed, trying his best to break free but the ace held fast. He continued to snort, his laughter increasing in volume each second he was forced to endure this. Bokuto adored how ticklish his boyfriend was and took advantage of it so often he was surprised Oikawa even let him near him.

Oikawa continued to snort and squeal and laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to get Bokuto off him, he begged and pleaded between fits of laughter, words that Bokuto couldn’t even make out because they were interrupted by a snort or a burst of laughter.

“I-I’m gonna pee! Stop!!” Oikawa finally managed to speak coherently and Bokuto stopped because that was not a joke or an empty threat, Oikawa would pee if he continued.

“Alright, alright” he chuckled and let go, Oikawa still giggling as he sat up and wiped his tears.

“You are the worst!” He pouted, Bokuto couldn’t help but grin back. How was he so damn cute all the time?

“You love me~” He gave him a gentle peck on the lips, which no matter how pouty Oikawa got he always reciprocated, even if he grumbled about it.

“Why’d you have to be so sexy to start off with?” He was still pouting.

“You wouldn’t have let me pin you down if you knew! Plus you’re really hard to pin down. Like giving a cat a bath, I swear you’ve even hissed at me before.”

“I have not hissed at you” Oikawa laughed and playfully hit Bokuto’s chest. “My laugh is the worst, you know this.”

Bokuto pulled him closer, holding him on his lap happily and kissing his neck for real. “I think it’s the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world.”

“I snort everytime.” He countered

“And? It’s cute! That’s my favourite part!”

“The snorts are your favourite part?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“They most certainly are, I love hearing them.”

“I sound like a pig being slaughtered Kou-chan, and there is nothing cute or beautiful about pig slaughtering” he was always the one for a dramatic flair.

“No, you sound like Oikawa Tooru laughing, it sounds like a happy little piglet getting his belly rubbed or his 3rd helping of lunch.” He did not miss the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Are you calling me a pig Kou-chan?” He said with mock offence, his hand on his chest and his jaw dropped. God he was adorable.

“Maybe I am” he chuckled and peppered light kisses wherever he could, getting them over the setters forehead, cheeks, eyelids, lips, jaw and neck, conveniently forgetting that his stubble tickled Oikawa when he kissed at his neck.

“You are literally the worst.”

Bokuto just laughed and held him close, kissing him for a little longer before moving down his jaw.

He loved everything about Oikawa, his tendency to dramatise thing, his snorty laugh, his pouty lips, just everything.

“I love you Tooru”. Oikawa sighed softly and smiled his far too beautiful smile.

“I love you too Kou-chan.”


End file.
